


Nouns

by afrostpatternintherain



Series: Klance Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, nonbinary pidge, phones work illogically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Week 2016 Day 2: Love/Hate<br/>Trying to define a relationship can be difficult. Especially if you used to be sure that you hated the person in question. With Pidge's help, Lance now tries to understand his relationship with Keith a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouns

 

For Lance it was one of those rare nights he spent wandering through the castle.

Without any reason, he hadn't been able to fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried. Turning in his sheets, he had ended up hitting his head against the furniture several times.

So now he wandered through the empty corridors of the castle, his mind travelling to different places.

Then he passed Keith's room. The lights were still on and he could make out exerted grunting noises. Perhaps he was training once again.

For a second Lance considered joining him. Shaking his head, he quickly snapped out of it and continued marching through the eerie corridors.

What a stupid idea, knocking on your rival's door in the middle of the night.

Lance fished for his mobile phone which had been resting at the bottom of his bathrobe's pocket.

Of course there was no internet connection in space, yet playing around with a phone was oddly comforting. Still, his mind somehow wandered back to Keith.

Why did he even think about going to Keith?

After all, he was his rival, wasn't he?

Lance hated him, didn't he? Now he wasn't so sure anymore.

Letting his hand run through his hair, he decided to look for some kind of distraction. Anything would be fine.

At least one person had to be awake as well.

With this, his mind immediately wandered back to Keith. To Lance's knowledge, the mullet man wasn't asleep right now.

_What am I thinking? There's no way I could go to this dorito!_

So he made his way further into the castle, ignoring his own thoughts. A few moments later, he found Pidge, who seemed to be way too pumped at these ungodly hours.

They grinned at Lance smugly. 'Hey Lance, wanna hear about my newest success?'

Lance came closer, thankful for any kind of distraction with now sparked interest in his friend's work.

'Sure Pidge,' he answered, peering at what they were holding in their small hands.

Pidge shoved a mobile phone into his face.

'Dios mío! Don't just shove that into my face, dude.' Then he blinked. 'Sorry to break it to you, but mobile phones have already been invented.'

They sighed.

'No you idiot. I've reconnected our phones to the earth's internet!'

Lance simply stared.

Pidge rubbed their head, ready to explain. 'We can already use google again.'

His lips turned upwards into a huge grin. Laughing, he twirled the protesting Pidge around. 'You're a genius!'

They then proceeded to hand him a mobile phone.

'Use it. I've already had my fair share of it. Just don't break anything, alright?' Then Pidge went to their bedroom, since they hadn't slept normally in what seemed like decades.

Lance grinned as he started to google random things. There was a certain familiarity to this actvity and he felt a bit closer to home.

A bit later, his mind had already wandered back to another subject: his relationship with Keith.

So he did the first thing he could think of. Fingers tapping on the screen, he quickly googled the definition of hate.

 

**hate**

**noun**

**intense dislike; extreme aversion or hostility.**

**the object of extreme aversion or hostility**

 

 

Absent-minded, Lance fiddled with his fingers.

This sounded awfully wrong and didn't reflect his feelings towards Keith at all.

Hate just seemed to be... too negative.

Still, he continued to google various definitions. Soon he had found another interesting one.

 

**friendship**

**noun**

**the state of being a friend; association as friends: to value a person's friendship**

**a friendly relation or intimacy**

**friendly feeling or disposition**

 

Those words seemed to hit home a little better. Still, Lance had the feeling there was something missing. Something wasn't quite right yet. There was still this one detail that was missing, but Lance couldn't figure out what it was exactly. He only knew it was a crucial element for their relationship. Otherwise it wouldn't have been so hard to label it.

Definition for definition, he kept on looking until he had found another one he hadn't looked at yet. This was ridiculous. But still, he reluctantly checked it out.

 

**love**

**noun**

**a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person**

**a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection**

**sexual passion or desire**

 

His heart started to beat faster and he had to gulp, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. This was clearly impossible. It couldn't be, could it? Was it really the right noun to define his relation to Keith with?

With jittery fingers, he searched for the final definition.

 

**crush**

**noun**

**a strong (but temporary) feeling of liking someone**

 

The phone was being turned off and Lance found himself staring at the wall. _Oh quiznak._

 

 _'_ Keith, you've got a second?' His typical grin didn't falter in the least.

'What do you want?'

Lance took a deep breath. _Everything will be alright_ , he reassured himself.

Then for a minute, everything was silent.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear friends! I hope you enjoyed this tiny oneshot and leave a comment!  
> The definitions were taken from http://www.dictionary.com  
> ~ Glen


End file.
